Cenizas de tinta ONE-SHOT
by Greenprince
Summary: Draco está a un día de casarse con Hermione. Harry le escribe una carta escribiéndole todo lo que no puede expresar frente a la persona a la que ama.


Este one-shot está basado en la canción "satisfied" del musical que me tiene obsesionada: Hamilton.

Lo de siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la señora JK y de su imperio, yo solo tengo tiempo libre y una obsesión preocupante.

* * *

Sé que esta carta nunca llegará a tus manos.

Porque esa es la intención.

No quiero que nunca te enteres de esto; ni tú ni la que supongo que es ya tu mujer.

Pero siento que si no los materializo nunca podré dejar ir estos sentimientos que me llevan acosando desde la primera vez que te vi.

Sí. Desde la maldita primera vez que te vi. Lo sé, es patético, ni si quiera nos conocíamos, probablemente no sabías ni de mi existencia. Pero estoy totalmente seguro de que te llevo amando desde entonces.

No pongas esa cara, yo tampoco creo en esas cosas del amor a primera vista, supongo que he vivido demasiadas malas experiencias como para tener el derecho ser cínico con lo que se refiere al amor.

Pero te juro que desde el momento en el que tus ojos se posaron en los míos ya no he vuelto a ser el mismo.

Lo recuerdo perfectamente.

La mansión estaba espectacular, no había nada que pudiera hacerme recordar todo lo que había vivido allí hace apenas unos meses, cuando aún estábamos en guerra. Era como estar en un sueño. La gente se reía, bailaba, formaban nuevos lazos y alianzas… como si en ese mismo salón nunca hubiera estado el señor oscuro en persona.

Pero si había algo que relucía esa noche ese eras tú.

Ibas vestido de azul. Te hacía parecer parte de la realeza junto a tu cabello plateado recogido con un lazo. Ahora que lo pienso bien supongo que sí que eres de la realeza; el único heredero del imperio de los Malfoy, la fortuna más grande del mundo mágico y el actual único inversor en el gobierno mágico inglés. Les tenías a todos comiendo de tu mano. Y como no, yo no podía ser menos.

Entonces me miraste. Juraría que vi un brillo juguetón en tus ojos mientras te acercabas hacía mí con una sonrisa, una de esas de las que te avisan de que eres una presa apunto de ser cazada. Pero fui incapaz de apartar la mirada.

Eras… perfecto. Creo que incluso esa aura que desprendía peligro fue justo lo que necesitaba para resucitar algo que creía muerto en mi interior.

Tú eras todo lo que necesitaba.

En lo que me pareció una eternidad te paraste enfrente mío y sin todavía apartar tu mirada me saludaste. Sé que eras el anfitrión de aquella fiesta. Sé que era tu deber saludar a todos los invitados. Sé que tenías que ser amable con "el héroe" si querías tener una posición de poder en Reino Unido.

Pero te prometo que en ese momento se me olvido hasta mi maldito nombre.

-Hola-me dijiste- tu debes ser el famoso Harry Potter que todo el mundo adora.

Y gracias a Merlín que tu sí lo recordabas.

Me contaste sobre tu estadía en Francia, como tu familia te había mandado allí a estudiar dada su obvia repulsión hacia el director de Hogwarts y como te arrepentirías siempre de no haber ido a la escuela con tus amigos y que estabas seguro de ser un Slytherin de cabeza a los pies. Yo también estaba seguro de eso. Eras inteligente, de la alta sociedad, ambicioso (ya que todos sabíamos que ibas tras el puesto de ministro, y que lo serías) tu humor era ingenioso y eras lo suficientemente carismático como para que la gente te quisiera y lo suficientemente distante como para que te admiraran.

Eras un líder, y querías dejarlo claro.

Supongo que uno de los motivos por los que te acercaste fue para conocer a la única persona que te podía hacer competencia por el puesto de ministro. Pero te deje muy claro desde el principio que a mi no me va la política, que soy un chico bastante simple. Y aún así no te fuiste de mi lado. En ese momento era terriblemente feliz.

No sé cuanto estuvimos hablando, pudieron ser tres minutos, pudieron ser horas. Pero tu deber de anfitrión te reclamaba, aunque me prometiste volver y que te esperara.

Y eso hice. Te espere mientras me preguntaba si era posible conectar de esa manera con una persona en tan poco tiempo. ¿Era esto lo que se sentía al conocer a alguien de tu mismo nivel? Me sentía flotando una nube de felicidad e incredulidad. Una que, a mi pesar, duraría muy poco.

Volví con Hermione, a la que había ofrecido acompañarme a la fiesta y que por supuesto ella había aceptado porque sabe lo poco que me gustan esa clase de eventos y porque ella disfruta hablando de cosas intelectuales con gente que sí la puede seguir (no como yo).

Entonces te volví a ver. Estabas hablando con el actual ministro (probablemente dejándole claro que su mandato iba a durar muy poco).

Me giré a mirar a Hermione y lo vi.

Vi en su mirada lo que la mía había estado expresando hasta ese momento. Su cara era de una total sorpresa, como si no se creyera lo que estaba viendo. Su sonrisa era tímida pero cálida y el rojo de sus mejillas la delataba totalmente.

Estaba completa y desoladamente indefensa bajo tus encantos.

En ese momento exacto me di cuenta de tres verdades absolutas.

La primera es que yo no estoy hecho para esas cosas de casarse y formar una familia. Iba a ser auror y probablemente acabaría muriendo en una misión.

-¿Adonde me llevas?- me preguntaste con una sonrisa mientras te agarraba del brazo y te llevaba a la dirección contraria a la que te disponías a ir.

-Estoy a punto de cambiar tu vida- te contesté.

-Muy bien entonces- me dijiste. Y la sonrisa que me diste en ese momento te juro que me hizo derretirme.

Casi me entran ganas de reír al ver la cara de Hermione al darse cuenta de que te llevaba hacia ella. Casi.

La segunda es que como futuro ministro ibas a necesitar a alguien con un nivel de conocimientos mayor que el mío, alguien inteligente y eficiente como Hermione, no alguien como yo que se guía por instintos y actual sin pensar.

-Esta es Hermione Granger, mi mejor amiga y la que considero mi hermana. Hermione, este es Draco Malfoy.

-Encantada señor Malfoy, es un placer- sé que la estaba costando hablar. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que Hermione iba completamente enserio. Si alguien era capaz de dejarla hacer pensar racionalmente no había vuelta atrás.

-Estoy seguro de que tenemos la misma edad, no me llames señor, me hace sentir incomodo. Creo que con nuestros nombres es suficiente, ¿no crees, Hermione?

Eras encantador. Un seductor en toda regla. Casi puedo recordarnos a ambos suspirar por tus palabras.

La tercera y última verdad es la más dura de todas. Nunca podrás mirar a un hombre en la manera en la que yo querría que lo hicieras. Y aunque así fuera, nunca sería a alguien como yo. Soy demasiado poco para ti, Draco. Además tu reputación se desintegraría totalmente si sales públicamente con otro hombre. ¿Qué peor para un candidato a ministro que una reputación en decadencia?

Ya han pasado seis años desde ese momento.

Y ahora estás a punto de casarte con ella. Créeme que no estoy triste. Sé que no hay ninguna manera en la que puedas ser mío, así que quien mejor para tener ese honor que Hermione.

Por ello seguiré cumpliendo con mi deber como he estado haciendo toda mi vida. Seré un buen padrino y daré un discurso precioso deseándoos lo mejor. Porque de verdad lo hago de todo corazón. Quiero que seas feliz, que ambos lo seáis. Después estaré el tiempo justo para poder subir a mi habitación sin que nadie sospeche nada (habitación que tu tan amablemente me has ofrecido en tu casa) y simplemente me hundiré en una espiral de autocompasición y dolor.

Quizás incluso finja estar borracho para poder irme. O incluso me emborrache para poder sobrellevarlo todo.

Porque a pesar de que habéis estado saliendo todo este tiempo el hecho de que te cases mañana es como una verdad helada. Nunca estaremos juntos. Da igual lo que te quiera o cuanto tiempo lleve haciendo. Tu amor es hacia otra persona.

Sé que tengo que olvidarte, de verdad que lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas. Pero no me dejas. Cuando creo que lo he conseguido, que puedo seguir con mi vida y quizás encontrar a alguien que pueda aguantarme a mí y a todos mis fantasmas (que no es fácil) vuelves a mí con esa sonrisa encantadora que me desarma, tu humor inteligente y esa actitud que me hace recordar por qué estoy enamorado de ti, Draco Malfoy.

Al menos me consuela el saber que aún que no me ames seguirás estando en mi vida como el fantástico amigo que eres. Me consuela el saber que por la noche, cuando el mundo está en silencio y todo parece posible, te tengo para mí en mi imaginación y en mis recuerdos que, aunque para ti no signifiquen nada, para mí lo son todo.

Sé que Hermione te quiere; pero te puedo asegurar que nunca nadie podrá hacerlo con la misma intensidad en la que yo lo hago.

Pero tú esto nunca lo sabrás.

Porque estas palabras no son más que tinta en un pergamino que será reducido a cenizas.

Es irónico que me encuentre escribiendote una especie de confesión amorosa en tu casa el día anterior a que te cases con mi mejor amiga. Imaginatelo, el padrino de una boda declarándose al novio que está a punto de casarse con el equivalente a su hermana. Es simplemente patético.

A pesar de mi dolor, quiero darte las gracias. Gracias por todo, Draco. Gracias por ser un amigo formidable, un rival digno en quidditch y en ajedrez, por ser mi compañero de aventuras y por ayudarme cada vez que lo he necesitado.

Sin embargo no creo poder soportar más el peso con el que carga mi corazón, peso que se eleva cada vez que te veo.

Después de la boda me marcharé. No sé por cuanto tiempo ni a donde. Pero prometo que volveré.

Volveré cuando pueda mirarte sin sentir que el oxígeno de mi al rededor se desvanece.

Volveré cuando el sonido de tu voz se borre de mi memoria.

Volveré cuando sea inmune a tu sonrisa.

Volveré cuando el sonido tu risa no me haga querer besarte.

Volveré cuando haya olvidado parte de lo que siento por ti. Y digo parte porque sé que nunca podré superar estos sentimientos problemáticos que algún día me llevarán a hacer algo irremediablemente estúpido que romperá nuestra amistad y probablemente el corazón de Hermione.

Sé que si ella supiera todo esto se sacrificaría por mí como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora.

Por eso esto no puede salir nunca a la luz.

Una parte de mi (supongo que mi parte Slytherin) quiere que descubras todo esto, que canceles la boda y estés conmigo para siempre. Sé que es irracional, pero no puedo dejar morir esa esperanza porque es lo único que me queda.

Espero que seas feliz Draco. Al igual que espero que el calor que me inunda cada vez que te veo deje de aparecer algún día.

Ojalá pudiera mirarte mañana y verte como mi amigo. Nada más que eso.

Ojalá pudiera verte con los mismos ojos con los que tu me ves a mí.

Pero te amo, Draco.

Estoy estúpida e irremediablemente enamorado de ti.


End file.
